Nunca
by bruna black
Summary: Regulus nunca imploraria para que ele ficasse. Nunca naquela noite, nunca agora. SiriusRegulus


**Autor:** .Bruna Black.  
**Título:** Nunca  
**Sinopse:** Regulus nunca imploraria para que ele ficasse. Nunca naquela noite, nunca agora.  
**Shipper:** Regulus Black / Sirius Black  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** OOP  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Nunca**

Fechou a porta do apartamento ainda atordoado. Sem ao menos prestar atenção, suas pernas o levaram até o quarto imerso na penumbra, jogou-se na cama ainda desarrumada e, por muito tempo, fitou o teto, perdido em pensamentos, lembranças, _em você._

_- Regulus, eu já disse que você não fará isso._

_O garoto mais novo apenas olhou o irmão com frieza e, por breves momentos, suas íris acinzentadas transbordaram desprezo._

_- Não diga o que eu posso ou não fazer, Sirius. – deu um passo a frente. – Você não é meu pai._

_- Mas sou seu irmão mais velho! – retrucou com impaciência, segurando o braço de Regulus._

_- Exatamente. Você é apenas meu irmão e nada mais. – o garoto puxou o braço e continuou a caminhar sem olhar para trás. E aquela foi a primeira vez que o Pequeno Rei apanhou de Orion por desobedecer a sua ordem. Aquela foi a única vez que Regulus desobedeceu a uma ordem. Regulus apenas queria provar para o irmão que era capaz._

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, afastando a cortina fina para que pudesse fitar a noite melancólica lá fora. Olhou para o céu e procurou por ele, mas as nuvens insistiam em velar a sua solitária estrela, fazendo com que se sentisse mais ainda distante.

E eram as lembranças que não permitiam que enlouquecesse; eram elas que, na ilusão, o faziam mais perto daquele que deixou para trás.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, ansioso. Virou o rosto, estendeu o braço e abriu a pequena gaveta da cômoda, pegando o maço de cigarros. Antes de pegar um, fitou a caixinha. Aquilo lembrava Regulus. Com um sorriso fraco pegou um cigarro e acendeu com o isqueiro de prata que sempre levava em seu bolso. O gosto de cravo preencheu sua boca, fazendo com que lembrasse da língua de Regulus.

_- Sirius? – a voz de Remus o chamou pela segunda vez._

_O homem de cabelos negros emergiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para o amigo, pedindo que continuasse com um aceno de cabeça._

_- É o Regulus, seu irmão._

_- O que tem ele? – Sirius perguntou com um leve torcer de nariz._

_- Ele é um Comensal, Sirius. Marlene o viu numa missão._

_Sirius procurou pelos olhos escuros de Marlene tentando, em vão, esconder seu desapontamento. Quando ambos os olhos se encontraram, a mulher apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Sirius respirou fundo e sorriu levemente, batendo as pontas dos dedos na mesa, como se isso não tivesse alguma importância._

_- Eu já esperava por isso._

Era mentira. Sirius ainda tinha esperanças de seu irmão iria resistir a tudo aquilo que era certo e que fora deixado para trás. E foi com amargor que, entre uma tragada e outra, ele se lembrou de que Regulus era fraco demais para resistir para resistir a qualquer coisa.

Bateu com o dedão no cigarro, fazendo com que as cinzas caíssem no chão, juntando-se a outras de outros cigarros. Mais uma tragada. Mais uma vez a o gosto amadeirado entorpeceu seus sentidos. Mais uma vez lembrou-se dos lábios freqüentemente secos de Regulus.

E ele sabia que os mesmos ficavam secos por sua causa.

_- O que você está fazendo?_

_- Saia daqui, Regulus. – empurrou a roupa dentro da mala, fechando-a em seguida._

_- Aonde você vai? – o garoto postou-se na frente da porta, impedindo Sirius de continuar. – Responda._

_- Estou indo embora, Regulus! Embora! Pra sempre! – o irmão mais velho cuspiu as palavras, irado. Não percebeu que cor quase inexistente na face de Regulus sumir. – Agora saia da minha frente._

_Mas Regulus permaneceu imóvel. Sirius bufou, irritado, segurando a vontade de agarrar o irmão pelos ombros e empurrá-lo. Mas, ao fitar o rosto do mais novo, ele pôde perceber que, pela primeira vez, os traços do irmão denunciavam alguma emoção plena, não uma sombra do que elas poderiam ser. Pela primeira vez Regulus não lutava para esconder aquilo que era óbvio para Sirius._

_- Regulus…_

_- Você vai mesmo? Para sempre?_

_-... vou._

_Um sorriso desprovido de qualquer emoção curvou os lábios de Regulus; os olhos brilharam num ódio velado. Mas mesmo assim ele pediu._

_- Fique. Por favor, não vá._

_E Sirius negou o único pedido que o Pequeno Rei realmente ansiou ser atendido. Um som estranho escapou pelos lábios de Regulus e ele maneou levemente a cabeça. Os olhos cinzentos mais escuros que o habitual; enegrecidos pelo rancor e ódio._

_- Imaginei que negaria. – deu as costas ao irmão, abriu a porta e foi embora._

Regulus era fraco e nunca lutaria por ele. Nunca imploraria para que ele ficasse. Nunca naquela noite, nunca agora.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o céu, procurando pela constelação de Leão, procurando pelo Pequeno Rei. Em vão. Caminhou até a poltrona de veludo negro e jogou-se nesta, fitando a noite lá fora; tragando o que sobrara do cigarro de cravo.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou dali tirou uma fina corrente de prata com um pequeno pingente sem forma definida. Uma última tragada, que fez queimar os dedos de Sirius, e a bituca foi jogada no chão de madeira. Tocou no delicado pingente, esfregando, desejando. Instantes mais tarde sentiu o pingente disforme esquentar. Sorriu levemente. Ele sempre respondia.

A solitária praça. Era sempre ali que se encontravam tarde da noite, quando ainda possuíam algum laço mais forte do que a obrigação de estarem juntos. Sentado no banco frio, olhando para o céu, Sirius esperava por ele, esperava que ele realmente viesse.

- O que você quer, Sirius? – a voz baixa e fria veio do meio das arvores. Sirius virou o rosto e então viu a ponta acesa de um cigarro no meio da escuridão. Regulus tragou e a pequena luz iluminou momentaneamente seus olhos; a fumaça com cheiro de canela perdeu-se. – Por que me chamou?

- Fiquei sabendo do seu segredo. – e ele olhava para o buraco negro onde seu irmão deveria estar.

- E veio me perguntar o porquê. Típico seu, Sirius. – saiu da escuridão e o irmão mais velho notou que ele estava mais magro e mais pálido. Suspirou pesaroso.

- Eu tinha esperanças de que você não fosse por esse caminho. – confessou, olhando nos olhos do outro, que permaneceu friamente imóvel, fumando seu cigarro lentamente.

- As coisas mudaram desde que você correu pro Potter.

- Se tivesse ficado, seria diferente?

Os olhos de Regulus estreitaram ligeiramente e seus lábios secos curvaram-se num sorriso debochado.

- Não se sinta tão importante, Sirius. Eu pedi para que você ficasse e você não quis. Já superei isso.

- Você me odeia, não é?

Mas Regulus nada respondeu. Tragou pela última vez o cigarro e com um peteleco o jogou no chão. Com passos lentos foi até o banco e se sentou ao lado de Sirius que, com um leve sorriso, sentiu aquele cheiro amadeirado de Regulus junto com o cigarro impregnar novamente suas narinas.

- Você é mais fraco do que eu pensava, Regulus.

O outro riu.

- Fraco por não ser tolo como você? – Regulus riu mais uma vez, debochado. – Eu não tive escolha, principalmente depois que você partiu. E não me arrependo.

- Não se arrepende nem do sangue em suas mãos? Você nunca foi forte o bastante para matar.

- Você fala demais sobre fraquezas e força. Pelo o que me lembro, não fui eu quem fugiu de casa por não agüentar a pressão de ter que aceitar o que era uma certeza.

- Essa é a grande diferença entre nós dois, Regulus. Você aceitou, eu não.

- Não tive escolha, já disse. Tive que me tornar o filho perfeito depois que o primogênito trouxe tanta vergonha para nossa casa.

- Agora a culpa é minha? – Sirius riu indignado.

- Eu já disse, não se sinta tão importante, Sirius. – Regulus estreitou as mãos até o bolso da sua calça e pegou o maço de cigarros, pegando um e oferecendo para Sirius.

- Não fumo mais.

O irmão mais novo riu.

- Engraçado. Tenho certeza de que senti o cheiro do _meu_ cigarro em você. – deu de ombros e acendeu o seu cigarro.

Sirius assistiu, com a antiga fascinação, o perfil de Regulus fumando. As mãos finas e frias levarem o cigarro até os lábios levemente cheios, a breve expressão relaxada e a fumaça turva escapar pelos lábios que um dia beijou com tanta vontade.

- Você tem consciência de que irá morrer, não é?

- Todos nós vamos morrer um dia, Sirius. Como e quando são meros detalhes. – levantou-se e deu dois passos à frente. – Ainda olha para o céu e me procura, irmão?

- Você se odeia quando mata? – disse feroz, mas o silêncio se fez presente. – Eu tentei falar com você antes…

- Não seja fraco agora, Sirius. Desde aquela noite eu me convenci de que você nunca mais voltaria, nunca mais se importaria. – Regulus tragou o cigarro, soprou a fumaça para cima, e esta pairou acima dele por um tempo antes de sumir. – Você tinha que deixar tudo para trás para ser o que é hoje. O rebelde, o traidor, o tolo, escolha qual você gosta mais. – virou o rosto e ficou de perfil para Sirius. – Mesmo quando você dizia que me amava de verdade sabia que nunca houve espaço para _mim_ em _você._

Sirius ouvia tudo aquilo calado, não podendo ignorar o tom baixo que Regulus usava, denunciando o ódio que ele sentia por tê-lo deixado só, principalmente no momento em que ele pediu para que ficasse.

- Tenho que ir. – o irmão mais novo disse de repente, depois de um longo silêncio.

- Vai matar alguém?

- É, vou. – naquele momento Sirius notou que Regulus não falava sobre as mortes olhando nos seus olhos. Regulus continuava a ser fraco. Sempre seria fraco demais.

- Você é fraco, Regulus. Fraco. – os traços bonitos do irmão mais velho estavam torcidos em completa repugnância pelo o que o irmão se tornara. Um _assassino_ que matava por _outro_.

Um sorriso de canto tornou a expressão de Regulus obliqua. E Sirius lembrou-se do mistério que o irmão sempre fora para ele.

- Eu amo você. – o tom usado por Regulus beirava a zombaria, como se pretendesse brincar com Sirius. Talvez um relapso pelo passado onde ele evitou que tais palavras escapassem pelos seus lábios e o tornasse mais fraco do que era perto de Sirius.

- E o que restou em você para amar?

Regulus deu de ombros e deu um sorriso derrotado. Terminou seu cigarro e virou-se, caminhando pela rua até desaparatar em algum ponto.

Sirius olhou para o céu e o Pequeno Rei continuava velado e assim continuaria para todo o sempre. Sirius nunca soube dizer se as palavras de Regulus foram verdadeiras ou se ele apenas zombava daquilo que um dia foram. Sirius amou Regulus, mas o Pequeno Rei era fraco demais, e odiou-o por isso.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A Jã pelo challenge lindo(e também por me encher para escrever xD) e por ter escrito Cassiopeia, a fic que me deu animo para escrever; a fic Ecos, da Guta, que me serviu de muita inspiração e motivação enquanto escrevia essa ficlet; a Vicky-fofíssima pela betagem maravilhosa (também adorei te conhecer, flor ); a dona Kim por fazer com que me apaixonasse por esses irmãos e ao meu ídolo Hannibal Lecter, que contribuiu para essas duas ultimas falas. Um beijo especial para meu amado Regulus, um ser tão lindo e gostoso de escrever! 


End file.
